


See Me

by Allkindsofmadness



Series: Hear me, See me, Love me [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Deaf AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allkindsofmadness/pseuds/Allkindsofmadness
Summary: This story is a continuation of "Hear Me" if you haven't read it I highly recommend doing so.It's been two years since Adrien became Chat Noir and started attending public school, and it's becoming harder and harder to hide his deafness. He struggles to accept the fact that, eventually, he won't be able to hide it anymore. What he doesn't know, is that eventually is coming sooner than he expects.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! And I'm so incredibly excited for this story. Seriously, this has been in the making as long as "Hear Me". Hope you enjoy!

Adrien was absolutely certain that Plagg’s bad luck was rubbing off on him, what other explanation was there for him being stuck at the school during the biggest rainstorm of the year. Huffing in exasperation, he pulled off his aids and stuffed them into his school bag where Plagg was sleeping.  
_Lazy cat._  
“ _Mmmm…..cheese….”_ The kwami’s sleepy voice filled his mind, clearly dreaming. Adrien rolled his eyes and shut out the voice, a helpful trick that he’d learned in the two years since becoming Chat Noir.  
  
There was honestly no use in waiting at the school, the car wasn't going to be coming for him in all this rain. With that in mind, he stepped outside and started making his way home.

It was fairly slow going with all the rain and wind, and it didn't take long before he was almost completely soaked. Groaning over the fact that he'd barely made it two blocks, he gave in and ducked quickly into the Dupain-Cheng's bakery.

Ruffling his hair to rid it of a majority of the water, he started when he saw Tom Dupain at the front counter but offered him a small wave and a tentative smile. In all honesty, the man made him nervous. With his mustache, it was impossible for Adrien to read his lips, a thought that suddenly struck the blonde teen when the older man's mouth started moving.  
_Crap. “Plagg…...Plagg!”_  
_“Cheese….”_  
“ _Plagg you idiot wake up!!”_  
Adrien started to panic as Tom moved closer, a concerned frown on his face. Unable to think of anything else he started to back up, shaking his head. This only caused Tom to move closer. There was nothing else he could do, his hair was still too wet to put his aids back in. They wouldn’t really help anyway.  
The teen squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. Lips forming words that, for him, had no sound.

“I can’t hear you.”


	2. Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is completely and utterly terrified, the unknown often feels this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* Two chapters in as many days? What's happening to me?? I got a laptop, that's what happened. So expect frequent updates people!

He couldn’t move.

 

He was completely frozen in fear, his eyes screwed shut.

 

No sight

 

No sound

 

Darkness

 

Silence

 

A gentle hand touched his arm and he was pretty sure he squeaked, stiffening further and shaking his head violently.

 

_ “Plagg….. _ **_I’m scared.”_ **

 

It was like his mind all of a sudden exploded to life and Adrien flinched violently from the sheer intensity of it. He felt a soft touch, and a familiar comfort washed over him.  _ Plagg _

_ “It’s okay kid, you’re safe.” _

_ “They know….” _

_ “They know?” _

_ “They know I’m….deaf.” _

_ “Adrien….” _

_ “You...you were asleep…...I...I couldn’t read him…” _

A tear slipped unbidden down his face.

_ “Plagg…..what...what do I do?” _

“ _ Open your eyes” _

_ “But-” _

_ “No buts kid, open ‘em. They’re not gonna hurt you, they’re just concerned” _

With a soft breath, his eyes slid open to see Sabine and Tom looking at him with matching expressions of worry. 

Sabine’s mouth started moving and he blinked quickly to clear his hazy vision.

“Sorry I...I didn’t quite catch that.”

She smiled tenderly. “Are you alright, dear?” 

Adrien hastily wiped his face and nodded. “I’m fine, and I’m sorry if I caused you any trouble.”

The woman shook her head. “No trouble at all,” she held out her hand.” Why don’t you come upstairs to dry off and have something warm to drink.”

He hesitated for a moment, before placing his hand in hers with a nod.

 

……

 

To say Marinette was shocked to find Adrien Agreste bundled in a blanket on her couch when she came downstairs after being called by her parents would be the understatement of the century. 

“A-Adrien! W-what are you-?”

“Marinette.” Her mother’s voice interrupted her, a hand beckoning her into the kitchen. 

The bluenette walked over, casting nervous glances at the blonde teen in her living room. “Maman, what-?”

Sabine held up a hand, her expression was gentle but also serious. “Before you ask any questions, there’s something we need to know.” She looked up at Tom who, in turn, addressed their daughter.

“Marinette, did you know that Adrien’s deaf?” 

The girl in question stared at her parents in shock. “What are you talking about? I’ve known Adrien for two years, he’s not……” 

Then everything clicked into place.

Every instance where people couldn’t get his attention unless they called him.

When someone behind him cracked a joke in class and he looked confused when everyone started laughing. 

Why his eyes never strayed from the teacher or the chalkboard, and he never looked at his notebook when taking notes. 

Everything made sense, and yet none of it did. 

Why didn’t anyone know? 

She turned to look at him, still in the same position, looking down at the mug in his hands. 

He looked so small, fragile. Almost…..broken.

Slowly she walked over, gently sinking down onto the seat next to him. His head snapped up to look at her, offering a small smile after a second. “Hi”

She smiled in return. “Hi there.”

He looked down for a moment before meeting her eyes again. “So…..you know?”

Marinette nodded.

He sighed softly. “I didn’t want you to find out like this,” He huffed a humorless laugh. “I didn’t want you to find out at all.”

She reached out and touched his hand softly, as not to startle him. “Why not?”

Adrien shrugged.”People treat me...differently after they find out. Not that many have, but still.”

Marinette remained quiet, not wanting to pry on the clearly sensitive topic.

The blonde glanced over at her again. “You have questions don’t you?”

The bluenette nodded, somewhat guiltily. “Yeah, a few.”

He nodded in return. “I can….I can tell you the story. If you’d like me to that is.

Marinette raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

He gave her a soft, slightly wistful smile. “I’ve never gotten to tell anyone before. So bear with me.”

The girl next to him nodded quickly, settling in as he began to recall the story his mother had told him many times before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


	3. Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tells his story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have ever put out for anything, hope you enjoy!

“My parents would always tell me that the day I was born was the happiest in all their lives. I was what they had always hoped for, their perfect little angel.” Adrien paused. “But, then when I was almost three, I got sick…..I got really sick.” 

 

_ ……... _

 

_ Screams echoed through the large house as Abigail frantically tried to soothe her son. “Shhhh, it’s okay…..it’s okay, darling.”  _

_ She looked over at her husband, who stood nearby, with tears in her eyes as she rocked a tiny Adrien in her arms.  _

_ “Gabriel, I don’t know what else to do, his fever just keeps getting higher.”  _

_ The man laid a hand on his son’s soft, blonde curls and nodded. “I’ll send for the doctor.” Kissing the side of the crying tot’s head he strode swiftly from the room.  _

_ Adrien’s cries softened into whimpers, tears dripping down his chubby cheeks. Abigail pressed kisses to his overly warm head, whispering softly “It’s alright my love, maman’s here.”  _

_ So focused on her feverish child she didn’t notice when Gabriel returned until he laid his hands on her shoulders. “The doctor will be in a half an hour.”  _

_ Abigail nodded, leaning back into his chest as Adrien started to cry again, tears leaking from her eyes and trickling down her face. _

_ A soft whimper slipped from her throat as Gabriel lifted their son into one of his arms and and wrapped the other around her, speaking softly. “Hush now, amore. He’ll be alright.”  _

 

_ ……… _

 

“Honestly, my father’s never been so wrong in all his life. Because two hours later I was in the hospital with doctors fighting to bring my fever down, and one day later they were fighting to save my life.” 

 

………

 

_ Abigail was clinging to her husband, trying to stop the tears that were pouring down her face as the doctor spoke.  _

_ “We’ve exhausted nearly every option, but his fever won’t break. If we can’t get it down within the next twenty-four hours, you may have to start preparing for the worst.”  _

_ A wail was torn from her as she began sobbing. “My baby…...my baby…..”  _

_ Gabriel struggled to keep his voice level as he thanked the doctor, gathering her closer once the man left. “Shhhh, darling. He’s going to pull through, he’s got too much to live for.” _

_ “But what if he doesn’t….” _

_ “We can’t think of that, not when there are still other options. He’s gonna make it,” He looked over his wife’s shoulder to the tiny form lying on the bed. “He’s gonna be alright.” _

 

_ ……. _

 

The blonde teen looked down at his hands before returning his gaze to Marinette. “They didn’t think I was gonna make it through the night, but one of the treatments finally took effect and my fever broke within a few hours.” He smiled softly. “My parents were so relieved that they had me back, they didn’t stop to consider what they’d lost.”  

 

……..

 

_ Abigail smiled as she watched her son playing on the hospital bed, babbling nonsense to his toys. Looking up she saw Gabriel leaning against the doorway, watching Adrien. She leaned forward a little. “Adrien, look, Papa’s here!”   _

_ The little boy gave no sign that he’d heard her and continued playing.  _

_ She frowned, trying again. “Adrien?” When there was no reaction she sat down beside him. _

_ Feeling the dip in the bed, Adrien looked up at her, smiling brightly he offered her a toy. “Maman.”  _

_ Abigail pointed towards the door where her husband stood, a worried look on his face. “Adrien, look, it’s Papa.”  _

_ The tot’s head turned to follow her hand and he screeched in delight when he saw his father. Reaching his hands out in grabbing motions.  _

_ Gabriel walked over to his son, stroking a hand over his blonde curls as the little boy squealed happily.  _

_ “We can ask for more tests if you want to be sure.”   _

_ Abigail didn’t reply, simply nodding. _

 

_ …….. _

 

_ Gabriel and Abigail stood as the doctor came into the room, he gestured for them to retake their seats.  _

_ Taking a deep breath he looked them both in the eye before speaking.  _

_ “Monsieur and Madame Agreste, you had me run tests because your son didn’t seem to be responding to vocal communication after his illness, whereas he was before.” He hesitated a moment before continuing on. “Our results show, that Adrien failed the hearing test, and was diagnosed as 100% deaf in both ears.”  _

_ Both parents looked from the doctor to their son who was oblivious to all else as he played. _

_ Gabriel was the first to respond. “How are we to move forward from here?” _

_ The doctor shuffled through a few folders. “There aren’t many courses of action that you can take at this stage since he’s so young. _

_ As a professional, I’d tell you to look into a cochlear implant and speech therapy.” His eyes shifted to the little blonde tot. “But, as someone who’s seen so many cases like this where a cochlear has failed, I’d tell you to let him be for now. Help him to adapt. Start teaching him sign language, but still continue to speak to him so he recognizes mouth movement, and look into therapy in a few years.” He turned back to the parents. “But the decision is yours, I’ll have the nurse bring your discharge papers shortly.”  _

_ With that, he left them to recover from the shock of their lifetime. _

 

_ …….. _

 

“Obviously they chose not the give me a CI, but the road ahead for them certainly wasn’t easy.

My mom started learning sign language immediately, teaching me and my father at the same time, and when I was five they hired a speech therapist.” Adrien paused to sip his drink, which had long since gone cold. “My father was never very receptive to the decisions my mother made regarding my condition. He didn’t spend a lot of time signing with me, and as a result, when both myself and maman started to advance, he had a hard time understanding us. And eventually, he just stopped altogether. It was the one source of tension between him and my mother. He became so much worse after she disappeared.”

 

………

 

_ Adrien sat on the piano bench, fingers running over the keys, shoulders trembling as he struggled to hold in his tears. The lights flickered and he stiffened, blinking quickly as he turned around. Seeing his father he stood, hands smoothly flowing into a question.  _ **_“Do you need something father?”_ **

_ The man held up a hand. “No more Adrien.”  _

_ His son frowned in confusion, but as he started to sign again, he was cut off.  _

_ “That was between you and your mother, and something I haven’t done in a long time, so save that for your own time.”   _

_ His countenance was all business. “You will start wearing your hearing aids more often and there will be no signing while speaking. If you slip up in front of the press the reporters will have a field day.” Gabriel took a deep breath, laying a hand on Adrien’s head.” I know you miss her, I do as well. But it’s been two months, and the world must go on.” He walked out of the room, pausing outside the door, outside of Adrien’s line of sight. “I know you don’t understand now son, but I’m doing this with your best interests in mind.” _

 

_ …….... _

 

Adrien was silent for a long time, jumping slightly when Marinette laid a hand on his leg. She waited till he looked up at her to speak. 

Gone was the nervous stuttering girl he’d known for two years, in her place was one with eyes full of warmth, kindness, and compassion. Not a trace of pity or unease at being so close to him. 

“Are you alright?”

He laughed softly, as he shook his head. “Probably not, ask me that again later.”

She smiled softly. “Maman came in while you were talking, she said your father knows you’re here. She didn’t tell him that we know.”

The blonde teen sagged into the couch, relief evident on his face. “Thank you.” 

The bluenette smiled at him, wonder how she ever thought, that this boy had a perfect life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat pays an incidental visit to a certain blunette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some happy Chat!! All this angst was starting to get to me!

It was quite late that evening when a dark shape could be seen leaping over the rooftops of Paris, though none knew why one of the heroes of Paris was out during a rainstorm. 

Chat raced through the night, going as fast as he could without slipping.

_ “Kid, are you okay?”  _

The blond hero didn’t respond, which was an answer in itself.

_ “Just be careful.”  _

A small smile flickered briefly across Chat’s face, disappearing rather quickly as he pushed onwards. 

He and Ladybug hadn’t scheduled any patrols tonight, but that wasn’t a guarantee that he wouldn’t run into her. Which for once he didn’t want. Not after today.

So many memories surfaced that he’d kept buried for this reason, because they hurt. Because he missed Maman…..because she understood him….but she was gone.

Coming to a stop he gasped for breath. Bending over he braced his hands on his knees, rain dripping from his unruly locks.

_ “Adrien, you’ve been running through Paris like a bat outta hell for over an hour. Take a break.” _

He shook his head as he panted. “No…..I can’t….gotta keep….going….”

_ “What are you running from?” _

Plagg’s question hit him like a slap in the face, tears blurring his vision. He blinked them away quickly. “Memories….” The soft whisper wasn’t audible over the pouring rain. 

 

He stood like that for a long time, not caring that his hair was completely soaked, or that rain was running in rivulets down his neck.  

_ “ _ Chat?” 

The hero’s head snapped up at the familiar voice and he whipped around. 

Ladybug stood a little ways behind him, rain making her usually bouncy pigtails limp and waterlogged. Not wanting to share his pain at the moment, he did what his civilian self did best. Put on a mask.

He grinned. “M’lady, you didn’t need to come out in the rain, I already knew you were  _ dripping _ with good looks.”

The young woman rolled her eyes, very accustomed to her partner's flirting. Propping a hand on her hip the superheroine gave him a withering look. “What on earth are you doing out in this rain, Chat? You’ll catch your death of cold.”

He smiled sheepishly “Aw Bug, you came all the way out here just because you were worried about little old me?” He shook his head. “There’s really no need. I won’t get sick, paw-mise.” 

She frowned and grabbed his arm, dragging him under a covering over a small doorway. Turning to face him once more she crossed her arms. “Chat, what’s going on?”

He leaned his back against the concrete, playing nonchalant as he folded his own arms across his chest. “Nothing’s going on LB, I just needed to get out of the house.” 

She raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “And you couldn’t do that as your normal self? With a coat and an umbrella, or someplace indoors.” 

Chat shook his head with a sigh. “I’ve told you before, Bug. I don’t have a lot of freedoms outside the suit. This is how I escape.” 

She gave a frustrated huff. “But surely-”

A loud crack of thunder caused both heroes to jump. 

Chat’s ears flattened as he clamped his hands over them, wincing in pain. Even after two years loud noises still hurt. 

Ladybug sighed as she laid a hand on his arm. “Minou…..you know you can talk to me. That hasn’t changed.” 

He opened his mouth to reply when Plagg’s voice interrupted. 

_ “Kid, if you wanna get home before your transformation wears off I suggest you get going soon.” _

Instead of answering how he’d planned Chat gave her a smile. “I know M’lady, but this kitty needs to scram if I wanna make it home.” He took her hand and kissed it lightly. “See you tomorrow. Patrol?” 

The spotted heroine nodded. “Only if it’s not raining.” Her face told him that she knew he wasn’t okay, he was just glad she respected him enough to let it drop. 

Nodding in return he gave her a two-fingered salute before heading back out into the rain. 

 

………

 

The rain slowly let up as he ran home, though he took no notice of it. His mind wandering to everywhere but the rooftops under his feet and before he knew it his saber slipped as he vaulted. 

“IIIIIEEEEE!!” He was sure half of Paris heard his rather undignified shriek as he crashed onto some poor, unsuspecting person's balcony, murdering several of their plants in the process. 

“Oh man….” He groaned loudly, partially in pain but mostly in embarrassment. 

He heard a creak as the trapdoor moved upwards and prepared to grovel for forgiveness until a familiar head poked out.

“Chat Noir?” 

Marinette.

He gave her a weak smile and waved. “Hiya Princess. Sorry about your plants, I’ll replace them.”

Of all the balconies he could’ve landed on, he was thankful it’d been this one. 

He’d dropped in on Marinette as his alter ego multiple times in the in the past two years. It made him happy to connect with his classmate who couldn’t get out two words in front of his civilian self. 

Though after what had happened earlier that day, he felt more than a little exposed around her. Not that she knew Chat and Adrien were the same person because who in a million years would make that connection.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke again. 

“Don’t worry about the plants, are you alright?” 

The concern in her eyes made his heart swell, she cared about him. 

Sitting up and he patted himself down to check for injuries before giving her a grin and two thumbs up. “All good, but I will be replacing those.” He gestured to the broken pots and scattered soil. 

The bluenette huffed but nodded. “Did you wanna come in? I can get some cheese for Plagg if you need it.”

The scream of delight that erupted in his mind almost made him flinch, but he’d gotten rather used to Plagg’s outbursts in the past few years.

_ “CHEESE!”  _

_ “Put a sock in it.”  _

It was nice that she thought of his kwami. He’d required a recharge before heading home on a few of his visits so she was no stranger to the little black cat with a bit of a bad attitude.

“That’d be great, but um….I’m a bit wet.” 

She giggled, biting her lip for a moment before disappearing, popping back up a minute later she tossed him a towel. “There you go Alley Cat, come in when you’re finished.” 

He sighed happily when she disappeared once more, taking his time to dry off thoroughly. He had no desire to incur her wrath by leaving a watermark on the pink chaise he was so fond of perching on whenever he visited. 

Ruffling his hair one last time he dropped down into her room.

 

As his feet hit the floor Marinette spoke. “The cheese is in the bathroom, take as long as you need.” 

Chat smiled as he walked towards the open door. “Thanks, I’ll only be a minute.” Ducking in he shut and locked the door before letting his transformation drop. 

Plagg descended on the cheese like he hadn’t eaten in a month. 

_ “I don’t care how much you love Ladybug, you need to marry this girl. _ ”

_ “Why don’t you love me this much? I feed you cheese every day.” _

_ “You only feed me because I give you superpowers, Marinette feeds me because she’s nice.” _

_ “Whatever, just hurry up.”  _

The little cat gulped down the rest as Adrien draped his damp towel over the shower curtain to dry.

 

With Plagg fed and happy he transformed once more and exited the bathroom quietly.  Walking up behind Marinette he looked over her shoulder to see what designs she was sketching. “Working on something new?” 

The girl squeaked and clutched the booklet against her chest. “No peeking!” 

A mischievous smirk overtook his face. “Oh? And why not? You’ve never had a problem with me looking before. Is this purr-haps something for me?” He grinned widely as she scowled at him. 

“Maybe, maybe not.” She used one finger to push his face away. “Either way. No. Peeking.”

Chuckling, the leather-clad hero took a step back, hands raised in surrender. “Alright, alright, no need to get all worked up.” He plopped down on his preferred seat. “But you’ve peaked my curiosity, Purrincess.” 

Marinette smirked at him. “Don’t you know that curiosity killed the cat, Chaton?” 

Chat laughed. “Ah, but satisfaction brought it back.” He snagged a ball of yarn from the nearby basket. “So if you don’t want to give me satisfaction Mari, you might end up with a dead kitty on your floor.” 

The bluenette snorted softly, not looking up from her sketchbook. “I think you’ll live.”

The blond gasped dramatically and held a hand to his heart. “No….I can’t…” he fell to the floor. “Must know…..” He grasped her ankle. “Must….” Chat collapsed on his back, playing dead. 

Marinette looked at him for a second before busting up laughing. “What the actual heck, Chat?!” 

Opening his eyes the hero grinned up at her. “What? I made you laugh, didn’t I? That’s gotta count for something.” 

The teenage girl groaned, knowing he wasn’t going to stop bothering her till he got what he wanted. “Fine, fine, yes it’s for you. But that’s all you’re getting!” 

The blond grinned as he crawled back up onto the chaise. “That’s all I wanted, Princess.” 

Of course, he wanted to know what it was, but if Marinette wanted to keep it a secret then a secret it would stay till she was ready.

Chat relaxed into the cushy recliner, feeling completely at ease with the sound of a pencil scratching against paper filling the silence. 

This was the kind of peace he only got in her company, he closed his eyes as a soft purr rumbled to life from his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> As always kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


	5. Taking a hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has to face Marinette as himself, and an Akuma just has to step in and ruin things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAAACK!! And sooo happy to be writing again :D Thanks to all y'all who stuck with me during this long block.  
> Be sure to check out my newest miraculous work in my one-shot series Miraculous Cuteness.  
> Happy reading!

Adrien was still basking in the peacefulness of the previous night when his car pulled up to the school. 

He was instantly shocked into reality when he saw Marinette standing outside with Alya and Nino. 

When he’d gotten home the night before he’d been plagued by doubts and fears. He’d never told anyone about his….predicament before and was worried he’d over shared in a moment of nerves and weakness. 

The blonde teen sighed, tugging at his hair self consciously to be sure it was covering his aids as he stepped out of the car and made his way over to the small group. 

On occasions like these, he felt completely exposed without his mask. Unable to hide behind flirtations and puns he had to face her head on now, and it was starting to freak him out. 

Honestly, if this stuff kept happening he’d start getting heart palpitations. 

 

Nino noticed him first, his face wearing its usual easy smile. “Hey man, how’s it?” 

The blonde shrugged. “Eh, it is how it is. Busy as always.” 

He took a deep breath before turning to the bluenette with a tentative smile. “Hi, Marinette.”

She smiled in return, seeming to be perfectly relaxed. Lucky her.

“Hi, Adrien.” 

Alya and Nino looked between them, waiting for Marinette to start stuttering or run away.

Much to their shock, she was the epitome of cool and calm as she continued talking. “How was the rest of your day yesterday? Did you make home alright with all the rain?” 

_ “Oh yeah, and then you decided to go and try to break your neck by running around like a madman. And then, of course, you ended up crashing onto her balcony and murdering her plants before spending the rest of the night in her room. But of course, she doesn’t know that was you.”  _

His expression remained unchanged through his kwami’s little tirade, a skill that had taken quite a bit of time to perfect. 

_ “Put a sock in it, Plagg.”  _

A soft harumph echoed in his mind as he responded to his friend.

“I made it home just fine, thanks for asking.” 

Alya looked like her eyes might fall out of her head if they got much bigger.

Marinette looked pleased with his answer. “Glad to hear it, I-” She was cut off by the bell ringing and Alya grabbing her arm to pull her off to class. 

“Oops, that’s the bell, see you in class boys!” The glasses wearing girl turned and marched into the building dragging a protesting Marinette after her. 

Adrien shook his head, girls were so weird. 

 

……..

 

“Well, this is just purrfect.” 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Come on Chat, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get back.”

“Busy M’lady?” 

The spotted heroine shrugged. “Not particularly, but I’ve got better things to do than this.” 

Chat had to agree with her.

He’d been in class for all of fifteen minutes when the Akuma struck, apparently a writer who missed his deadline and got fired. 

Hawkmoth must’ve been bored today if “Blocker” was the best he could come up with.

“Your inspiration will be mine!! See how well you work when you have nothing to motivate you!” 

_ “Seriously?” _

_ “I’m a little busy Plagg.”  _ Chat dove out of the way of a black beam.

_ “I’m aware, but this is ridiculous.” _

_ “Yeah, well, take it up with Butterfly Man. He’s the one who picks ‘em”  _

_ “Find him and I’ll do that.”  _

The black cat rolled his eyes. 

“Chat! Focus!” 

He snapped his head towards Ladybug, quickly darting in her direction. 

“I’m focused, Buginette. I’m just trying to find his weak spot and keep him distra-”

“CHAT LOOK OUT!” 

 

A force slammed into his side, knocking him off the building. Fast reflexes to tuck and roll kept him from becoming a pancake on a Parisian street. He turned and lept back up the building, freezing at what he saw. 

She was just….sitting there.

The Black Cat walked over slowly and gently poked her shoulder. 

“M’lady?” 

She lifted her head and stared at him, no, not at him. It was like she was staring  _ through _ him. 

“Ladybug? Come on, snap out of it!” 

Her eyes lowered in a slow blink but there was no other reaction as he shook her shoulder a little harder.

_ “Kid, she can’t help you anymore.” _

“No!” He shook his head. “She’s Lady Luck, this doesn’t…..it doesn’t happen to her.” 

The rest his sentence was left unsaid. 

_ It happens to me. _

 

A soft feeling enveloped him as Plagg offered comfort. “ _ Her miraculous will help her to recover, but you have to keep going until then” _

Chat squeezed his eyes shut. Sucking in a deep breath he wrapped his lady in his arms, holding her tightly. It ripped at him to have the person who was so caring when he was out in the rain the night before, just be so limp to his affections. Heck, he’d rather she push him away than to just sit there. Unaffected. Uncaring of the Akuma ripping up the city. 

His head shot up from where it had been resting on Ladybug’s shoulder.

The Akuma! 

 

Chat gently pushed her away and laid her on the roof, a clawed hand brushing the hair from her forehead before he stood. 

“I’m sorry, M’lady, but Paris can’t be without us both. I’ll see you soon.”

_ I hope…. _

Turning, he lept from that building onto the next, losing himself in the rhythm of drumming feet and panting breath, heading towards the sound of chaos. 

 

……….

 

Settling onto a lamp post he summoned a deep breath and bellowed to the civilians on the ground. “Clear the area! Everyone get inside!.” Muttering under his breath as he launched from his perch to engage. “Idiot gawkers, why does no one ever run?” 

Snarling with a ferocity unrivaled by previous battles he swung his sabre and hit the Akuma hard.

This person had hurt his Lady, his partner, his friend. 

Chat Noir would show no mercy in this fight.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by!  
> Leave me a Kudos or a Comment!


	6. Falling Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat faces his battle alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter so far, yay! They seem to get longer every time.  
> I spent my entire time writing listening to Amalee. Gotta love her anime covers :D  
> Happy reading!

If anyone had asked Chat what had happened during his fight with the Akuma he wouldn’t have been able to say. His mind just kind of went blank as soon as he started hitting.

Sweat dripping from his brow, adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

The move before didn’t matter, only the one he did next. 

Mind whirling and lungs beginning to burn from exertion he could still only focus on one thing.

Her.

His Lady.

Was she okay? Had she woken from her stupor yet? How was he going to finish this without her?

A scream was ripped from him as he was thrown into a thick metal pole, pain arching through his side. 

_ Okay, maybe this Akuma isn’t as weak as we thought.  _

Forcing his feet back under him, Chat launched himself back into the fray.

 

He couldn’t tell if it had been minutes or hours since he had left his partner on the rooftop, though he knew that focusing on her would most likely end up getting him pummeled more than he already was. 

The fight was quickly turning into a vicious cycle of, fight, get thrown into a very hard object, get back up, and do it again. 

His stamina wasn’t unlimited, though he could fight for a very long period of time, it wasn’t often that he was left alone. 

Focus Chat.

Keep fighting.

Wait for her.

She’ll be here soon….

With a long, drawn-out howl of pain, he managed to land a hard enough blow to momentarily stun Blocker, just long enough to grab the fountain pen the Akuma was hiding in. 

Run.

Faster.

Hide.

Tears were slowly dripping down his masked face as he ducked inside an abandoned building. His transformation dropping as soon as he touched down, all sound instantly disappearing. 

Adrien felt and rush of air leave his lungs as he buckled to the floor, legs unable to hold up under the strain of multiple injuries, his sight going black as pain consumed him. 

 

………...

 

Coming around once more, his head felt thick and his whole body burned, sometimes it was hard to remember just how much damage the magic of the suit concealed. 

He was roused by something soft tickled his cheek, the teen opened green eyes he hadn’t remembered closing. 

_ “Plagg?” _

The kwami didn’t respond and it took a moment for Adrien to realize that Plagg was cleaning off the blood that had dripped from a shallow cut on his forehead. 

The blonde hummed softly, feeling his chest vibrate with a purr in thanks to his little friend, grateful for his presence while he was in this vulnerable state.

The blonde teen took a moment to take stock of injuries. Bruised ribs, maybe one cracked, probably a concussion of some sort if his headache and dizziness were anything to go by. The cut that Plagg was tending to wasn’t anything to be concerned about, he’d gotten enough of those in the past to know that “Miraculous Ladybug” would get rid of that with no trace left same with the multiple contusions covering the rest of his body. 

Realizing that there wasn’t anything his newly recharged suit couldn’t take care of once Plagg had fueled up, he turned his attention to the little black cat.

_ “Plagg…..you need to eat. I have to get back out there” _

_ “You’re in no condition to fight right now” _

The biting edge to Plagg’s words was somewhat jarring, but Adrien had known him long enough to recognize this as concern. 

_ “The sooner we find Ladybug, the sooner she can invoke the miraculous cure.” _

_ “You don’t even know if she’s awake yet.” _

_ “Plagg! I can’t stay here, even if she isn’t awake I need to transform. I’m a sitting duck without my hearing and the suit will take the edge off the pain.”  _

He got no more responses after that, only a renewed vigor to the cleaning of his cut, causing him to let out an audible sound of discomfort. 

Reaching into an inside pocket of his shirt he produced a baggie of camembert, opening it he offered a piece to the little black cat who snatched it and grouchily proceeded to eat.

“Plagg! Claws out!” 

 

…….

 

It was like emerging from a fog as the Akuma’s effects slowly faded from the mind of the pigtailed superheroine

Ladybug slowly stood, staggering slightly from dizziness she looked around, not knowing where she was. 

Where was the Akuma? And Chat? 

Her heartbeat suddenly sped up. Chat! Where was her partner? Was he hurt? Did he get hit by the Akuma as well? 

Her mind racing a mile a minute as she shook off the last of the fuzzy feeling in her head, opening her yo-yo to track Chat Noir’s position. He’d made it clear to the other side of Paris and was, for the moment, stationary. Closing it once more she swung her weapon, hooking it to the nearest building. 

_ I’m coming Chat, please be okay.  _

 

_ ……. _

 

The blonde hero was getting really tired of jumping at every little noise. For some reason, he was so much more aware of his enhanced senses when he was nervous, and flinching hard whenever a bird flew by or the beams of the ceiling shifted was aggravating his aching side. 

He was distractedly twirling the pen that held the Akuma when a thud from the roof alerted him to an intruder. Pulling his sabre from its resting place he stood at the ready, eyes darting around and ears twitching, straining to hear any activity. 

Soft footsteps and quiet breathing seemed to echo in his small space, then he heard the sound of his salvation. 

“Chat?”

His sabre was instantly tucked away as he bolted forward, ignoring the pain in his side that screamed from the fast movement.

“Ladybug!” He practically flew through the door, wanting to cry at the sight of the spotted heroine he settled for wrapping her in a tight embrace that she reciprocated almost instantly. 

She was here. She was safe. It was going to be okay, everything would be okay now that he had his partner.

 

……

“Miraculous Ladybug!” 

The cry of his Lady’s special saying rang in the air as the red swarm began swirling all over Paris. A very weary Chat Noir heaved a sigh of relief as it wrapped around him, mending a majority of his injuries. 

It was never a complete affair for him, he was the Black Cat, after all, his magic didn’t mix well with that of Lady Luck so he counted himself fortunate that it fixed as much as it did. He would be sore for a few days but he’d gladly bear all his injuries in full if it meant he’d never have to see her take a hit for him again. But he couldn’t ask her too never do that again, it was part of their partnership, they watched each other's backs. 

Still, this was one of the most fear-filled days of his life so far. The only thing that came close was their run in with Animan a few years ago when they were only in their first few months of starting out as the heroes of Paris. 

He was shaken out of his stupor quite literally as Ladybug shook his shoulder.

“Chaton?” She was frowning in concern. “Are you alright? Did your head not heal all the way?”

He smiled down at her. “I’m purr-fectly fine M’lady. Just got lost in thought for a moment.” 

She looked unconvinced but nodded anyway. “If you’re sure you’re alright, I need to go before my absence is noticed.” Her nose wrinkled as she sighed.

Leading a double life was an act that few could keep up, luckily, he put on an act for a living. But as far as he was aware, his Lady did not. 

Saying goodbye to her was harder than usual, but it had to happen. He lept up onto an apartment building to head home but paused when he saw the Dupain-Cheng bakery and made a resolve to visit Marinette that night to make sure she was alright and hadn’t gotten caught in the attack. 

With a nod of finality, he unsheathed his sabre and leaped skyward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible as it was, the only thing I could think of while writing the part about Plagg cleaning the blood from Adrien's face was a black cat washing a little blonde kitten. Lol. Poor Plagg.  
> Drop me Kudos or a Comment! They make me so happy!!! Also if there's something specific you'd like to see in later chapters let me know and I'll try to incorporate it!  
> Thanks for stopping in!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, hi there.  
> I apologize for how angsty this has become, my fingers seem to run away without my permission.  
> Soooo.....yeah.....I'll just go hide in my corner of shame now. Apologies for the lengthy time between updates.

Chat didn’t return that night, or the night after that. 

He still saw her at school, offering a smile and waving, exchanging simple pleasantries. And while he knew she wanted to talk more about his newly revealed disability, his schedule simply didn’t permit him any time. 

It was weeks before Adrien was able to get away long enough for anything other than patrol. And on that particular evening, he wasn’t really feeling up for the company of his bluenette friend. 

For once, he was grateful for a quiet weekend, with no engagements or photoshoots planned. Though he knew Nino was disappointed with his rejection of the offered gaming session and junk food binge, the blonde knew he wouldn’t have been able to keep face for an extended amount of time. His friend would notice, and Adrien wasn’t really in the mood to be pitied.

 

“Four years today, Plagg.”

_ She’s been gone for four years already… _

 

He didn’t want any more apologies, no matter how sincere they were or whom they came from. He’d been given to many already, and they never made a difference. 

He could be the happy sunshine child they all expected any other day, but today he was allowed to remember his grief.

 

Adrien was allowed this one day to remember his missing mother.

 

………..

 

The leather-clad hero made his way through Paris, the rooftops under his feet blending together as he sought out somewhere more secluded. Not wanting to disturb any locals or tourists with his melancholic attitude. 

Pushing hard off his sabre, he arched through the cool air to land atop a high point of Notre Dame, settling down to look over his city. 

His thoughts soon began to turn into words.

“Would you be proud of me, Maman?” His soft voice carried through the still night air. “Would you be proud of the person I’m becoming? The hero that saves Paris.” 

Chat half expected Plagg to pipe up like he usually did in moments like this, but his kwami was silent. 

 

Just like every year, there were too many memories to sort through.

Happy ones.

Sad ones.

The ones he would always remember.

More than a few he wished he could forget.

Emotions raged, but none were willing to completely come to the surface. Anger, sadness, nostalgia, longing. They were all tangled, so he had no idea if he wanted to yell, cry, hit something, or just lay there and feel nothing. 

_ “Any emotion is better than feeling nothing, kid.” _

Plagg’s voice startled the teen out of his current train of thought and he nodded in agreement.

“I just….don’t know how to do this. Even after these past years, I still can’t let it all go.”

A soft huff sounded from within his mind.  _ “You say that like you’re supposed to. You don’t need to get over it, Adrien. You just need to talk about it.”  _

The blonde chuckled sadly.”I thought you’d be tired of hearing about all that by now. You’re going soft Plagg”

_ “I am not going soft! I’m just making sure you’re still able to function well enough to remember to feed me.” _

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that” Chat paused for a moment, looking down at Paris’ twinkling lights, before speaking softly once more. “Do you really want to hear more about her?”

_ “If it’ll help you.”  _

 

Taking a deep breath he thought back, wanting to focus on a happy memory

  
  
  


_ 12 years ago….. _

 

_ Thump, thump, thump. _

Adrien’s head shot up and a grin spread across his five-year-old face as he felt the rattle of the floor under his feet.

Springing up from his seat in the library he dashed across the room leaving his mother baffled as she rushed after him. 

“Adrien? What on earth…..” Abigail caught herself, there was no use asking when he couldn’t see her face. Even after two years, she was still adjusting.

However, her question was answered when her son let out a thickly accented squeal. “Papa!” 

Her husband’s rich laugh echoed through the hall as he swept up the little blonde in an embrace. 

Adrien buried his face into his father’s chest, feeling the vibration of his laughter and voice as Gabriel conversed with his wife. 

“And how has this little energy ball been today?” 

Abigail smiled as she ran a hand over Adrien’s hair. “Very eager for his papa to come home.” She looked up at Gabriel, her expression changing ever so slightly. “He asked to go to the park again today. I don’t want to have to keep telling him no.” 

His countenance immediately closed off. “You know he can’t.” 

His wife’s face fell, “But Gabriel-”

“Abigail, you know why we can’t take him out. Who else is going to accept him this way? No one, except us, will be able to properly interact with him. What happens if another child rejects him for his disability.” 

She frowned, “Don’t call it that, he isn’t any different from any other little boy his age. He wants adventure, he wants to go OUTSIDE. Adrien hates being cooped up in here and frankly so do I, we can’t live like this.”

The blonde woman took a deep breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“I’m trying to make this work Gabriel. I really am. But he’s five years old, and if you won’t let him go to school than he has to still be able to experience outside all these walls and windows.” 

He hitched Adrien up higher in his arms before replying. 

“So then let him, but in a controlled environment.” 

Abigail frowned at that. “What do you mean “controlled environment”? 

Her husband quirked a small smile. “Let him model.”

Her eyes widened. “Let him what?” 

“You heard me, darling. Let him be a model for Agrest Fashions.” The man continued on as he began walking towards his in-home design room, gesturing for his wife to follow with one hand. The other still occupied holding their son. 

“He would be able to go all over Paris doing photoshoots, and we could even take him on little side excursions after.” 

Abigail stared at him in shock. “You’ve….been thinking about this for some time haven’t you.” 

It wasn’t a question, more of a confused statement.

Gabriel nodded in assent. “I have, I think it would be good for him. And it would allow him to be out more.”

She was slowly beginning to nod, still slightly baffled. “But, a model? Are you sure that’s the best decision?”

The tall man smiled as he looked down at his blonde little boy, big green eyes blinked back at him. “Well, he certainly has the looks for it.”

 

……

 

The corner of Chat’s mouth turned up in a tiny smile. “That was the start of my modeling career. I only remember a little from back then, the only reason I even remember that story is because I used to ask Maman about it all the time.” He sighed softly. “Father was so protective, even then. It became worse after she disappeared, so much worse.” 

_ “You don’t need to tell me about it, kid.”  _

The teen laughed bitterly. “I know, but maybe I need to.” He fisted his hands in his shaggy, blonde hair. “Isn’t that what they say? That  _ talking _ heals all wounds? Or is it  _ time? _ ” He shook his head. “I’m not inclined to believe either. No matter how much time passes, I think it’ll always hurt this way.”

“ _ I hope not kid, I really hope not.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done, I make no promises on the next but I'll try my best to have a shorter wait period.  
> Thanks for stopping by and reading!  
> Leave a kudos or a comment to feed my poor writers ego.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping in! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
